We're All In This Together
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A One shot about Gabriella moving to New York but still dating Troy and her new team having a game aganist the wildcats and how her new friends react to her and Troy.


**We're all in the together**

**One Shot**

**Gabriella moved to New York in the summer between junior and senior year despite her mum's company promising.**

**She ends up going Brooklyn Academy High School which are one of the wildcat's big rivals.**

**When she gets there she is welcomed and fits in straight away she doesn't revel that she is dating East High Wildcat Troy Bolton.**

"**I miss you to you do can't wait to see outside of the game" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I think I've fallen in love with you" says Troy**

"**I love you to wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Just 3 days" says Troy**

"**Counting them down already" says Gabriella**

"**Right I gotta go the game against your team is going to be intense" says Troy**

"**Hey I'm wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**A wildcat at heart and a Brooklyn bear on the surface I'll secretly be wearing your top under my bear top" says Gabriella**

"**I've really gotta go" says Troy**

"**Ok bye" says Gabriella**

"**Bye love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

**Gabriella walks back into the cafeteria to her new friends.**

"**Why did no one tell me we have a game against the wildcats" says Gabriella**

"**Weren't you a wildcat" says Haylie**

"**Yeah but I'm a bear now I was just on the phone to my friend Taylor and she just told me" says Gabriella**

"**She coming up" says Yazmin**

"**Yeah she's dating the co-captain so she's coming" says Gabriella**

"**You going to help us do our dance when we win" says Max a member of the basketball team**

"**You certain you're going to win" says Gabriella**

**Max nods.**

**3 days later Gabriella is late to the game and watches for a spare seat on the wildcat seat.**

**At the end of the first quarter Gabriella slips into a seat next to her friends.**

"**Girl where have you been" says Haylie**

"**I was late I had to sit in the wildcat side" says Gabriella**

"**Was it terrible" says Haylie**

"**There nice people" says Gabriella**

**At the end of the game. The wildcats won.**

"**Excuse me" says Gabriella and she runs off down the bleachers her friends follow.**

**She sneaks up behind Troy and jumps on his back.  
"Congratulations wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella jumps down and Troy turns to face her and pulls her into a hug.**

"**Gabriella what is going on" says Haylie**

**Gabriella completely ignores her as Troy pulls her into a breathtaking kiss.**

**Troy pulls back.**

"**Did you say something about my top being under here" says Troy placing his hands on her waist.**

**Gabriella pulls of her bears top to revel her wildcat shirt.**

"**GABRIELLA" shouts a voice**

"**TAYLOR" shouts Gabriella**

**Her phone goes off just as Taylor crushes her with a hug.**

"**Your going back to East High were moving back" says her mum**

**Gabriella hangs up.**

"**I moving back" says Gabriella**

**The causes Troy to kiss her again.**

"**Gabriella are betraying us" says Max**

"**I'm a wildcat Max though and though" says Gabriella**

"**No you're a bear" says Yazmin**

"**No I'm a wildcat I'm moving back to East High" says Gabriella**

**Music for the East High's song comes on.**

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
